


夺魁

by DebrisAnatomy



Category: all琛 - Fandom, 南琛 - Fandom, 周震南 - Fandom, 姚琛 - Fandom, 姚颜四起, 张颜齐, 琛南旧事, 重庆大三角, 颜琛 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebrisAnatomy/pseuds/DebrisAnatomy
Kudos: 9





	夺魁

电竞腹黑霸总南|田径痴情美男齐  
同时明恋拉拉队傻白甜队长琛

-半纪实，以上设定纯属瞎编乱造  
-请勿上升真人  
-注意避雷

这几天被全运会互动喂得有点上头，2019/11/3深夜速成  
明糖太多，因此臆想部分会着重笔墨  
祝愉快！

\-----------------------------------------------------------

正文

全运会的赛场上，时刻充满着竞争的氛围。然而，这竞争不止存在于体育竞技，还有并不引人注目的暗潮涌动存在于人群之中。

有胜负欲的人都想在比赛中夺得魁首，按度量计算的竞技结果也许能够并列，但人心向来是无法平衡感情的，比如爱情。要想在一人心中夺魁，需细心雕琢二人的暧昧，适当引入糖分。

有时，还需时刻迎接外来者的挑战。

“姚琛，我眼睛里好像进东西了，帮我吹吹。”  
“哪只？”姚琛贴近周震南的脸，对方背过手转向他，两人的距离接近极限。为了避免现场的有心之人大做文章，引来麻烦，周震南又迅速转过身去。  
“逗你的，没事。”

他的对手应该已经看到这一幕，目的达到，见好即收。

“啊你这个人……真的是。”  
小插曲过后，姚琛被场上的赛事吸引了注意，而周震南转向远处的观众看台，对张颜齐轻笑。他知道，方才的借位，能让对方产生姚琛在亲吻他的错觉，从而嫉妒到跳脚。

张颜齐却显得十分冷静，拿起手机，给姚琛发了条微信：「在哪儿呢？怎么还不回来，我一个人好无聊啊。」  
见姚琛突然低头打字，周震南站在他对面，视线集中到手机屏幕上。姚琛毫不避讳，任由他观看。

“南南，我们回去吧，张颜齐一个人待着有些无聊。”  
“一个人，我看他周围挺多朋友的，怎么就一个人了。”  
“可能他有趣事想跟我们分享。刚好我有点饿了，走吧。”

被姚琛拉拽着，两人步调一致，回到了看台。

尽管没有比赛，姚琛依旧很忙碌。需要接受采访，需要去解说台工作，大部分时间，还要去现场为好朋友加油。周震南想，趁姚琛在自己身边，得做些什么。

自然地牵手，热情搂抱，打打闹闹。他清楚，姚琛很愿意与他如此接触，无需自己主动，对方也会没自觉地黏过来。按照通常的恋爱发展，他们应该早就互表心意了。

不巧的是，姚琛在这方面一直很迟钝，虽没有正式表态，但周震南相信，对方一定是喜欢自己的。那些任由自己撒娇玩闹，频繁的肢体接触，时常关心，竹马默契，都只他一人享有。在这少有的清闲时光，他要向其他对手尽情宣示主权。

部分成年人常常业务缠身，出于工作原因，周震南不得不离开自己的心上人一段时间。走之前，他假装趔趄，倒在姚琛的背上，用警告的眼神看了张颜齐一眼，离开了看台。此时，男子150米短跑的决赛即将开始，姚琛想为张颜齐加油，随他一同去了检录处。

“姚老师，我好紧张啊。”在光线昏暗的检录处，张颜齐站在姚琛身后，一手搂住他的腰，将头靠在他肩上，轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“放轻松啊张老师，拼尽全力就好。对了，千万要注意安全，可别受伤。”姚琛偏着头，眼神清澈地望向他。张颜齐与他视线交合，搂在他腰上的手收紧了些。真想让时间停止啊。

“要是跑不到前三，就与个人赛奖牌无缘了。”  
“无论结果如何，等全运会结束，我亲自下厨做你最爱吃的蛋炒饭配老干妈，当作是给你的应援了。”笑眼弯弯，像夏日清甜的橘子汽水，张颜齐甘心陷在他无辜的温柔圈套里。

检录人员示意选手们出发去跑道，他依依不舍地放开姚琛，向赛场走去。

周震南忙完工作，开始满场奔走着寻找姚琛。见那人正坐在看台上，周围都是普通朋友，心里松了口气，走上看台与姚琛紧挨，放松地聊起他们喜爱的话题。

幸福时光短暂，张颜齐很快返回了看台，坐在姚琛另一侧，从他们的谈话中，周震南听到了关于蛋炒饭的约定，瞬间沉了脸色，起身坐到了姚琛后面，悄悄在他背后锤了一拳。

姚琛正与张颜齐聊得火热，他转过头拍了拍周震南的小腿，见对方没有回应，以为对方又在捉弄自己，便没有追问。张颜齐内心暗喜，从周震南的反应来看，姚琛这份应援炒饭，一定是专属于他张老师的。

场上的采访接连不断，张颜齐在回看台的路上，刷到了微博热搜，望着关于那两人独有的词条，内心烦闷不已。他试图冷静，大脑飞速旋转，很快便有了想法。

他走到姚琛身边，趁对方不注意，将自己的手机抛了出去，现场混乱嘈杂，没人注意角落里手机掉落的声音。

闭幕式正顺利进行着，漫天金黄的彩带碎片缓缓坠落，大家伸手去碰、去捉，周震南保持他一贯的“高贵”作风，并未积极参与。身旁的姚琛突然没来由地倒向他，周震南故作吃惊地质问他，内心却欢喜得很。

“你干嘛。”  
“哈哈，逗你啊。”说完，便跑去与粉丝互动了。

周震南对上张颜齐投来的视线，嘲讽地看了他一眼。待姚琛顶着个仓鼠帽回来，他又立刻上前，自然地与对方互动。全运会上认识的新朋友一一来与张颜齐合影告别，搞得他无暇应对来自周震南的挑衅。

没过多久，姚琛注意到，张颜齐看起来似乎心情不佳，于是戴着仓鼠帽撞进他怀里，想逗他开心。张颜齐很吃这一套，捏了会儿仓鼠帽，看着眼前人可爱的脸，他发自内心地笑了。这次，换周震南抑制不住地黑脸了。

采访环节基本结束，三人一同回到休息室，在官方的镜头面前，张颜齐绕到姚琛身边，开始实行他的计划。

“姚老师，我手机不见了，帮我找找。”真情实感，没有破绽的演技。  
“啊，怎么你的手机也不见了？”姚琛在一旁帮助张颜齐回忆现场，无果，只好随他回到了看台。“刚才南南的手机也消失了，我跟他在这儿找了半天。张老师，你说这片看台是不是喜欢吃手机口味的零食。”

姚琛一边聊，一边仔细地帮忙寻找。“姚老师说得很有道理。”张颜齐嘴上如此回应，心里想的却是，属于他和姚琛两个人的新词条，应该已经上线了吧。

全运会圆满落幕，一行人来到酒店，被工作人员告知行程安排后，便各自回房休息。张颜齐斜躺在房内的单人沙发里，回忆起赛场上，姚琛与他人互动的一幕幕。

他很是嫉妒、烦躁，对于姚琛，无论灵魂还是躯体，他一分一毫也不愿与他人分享。自己唯一的优势，是他与姚琛日常生活的距离。在一个屋檐下，同寝、时而共眠。

平日里姚琛对自己的依赖和放松，都是这段感情良好的基础。然而，自己最强劲的对手——那人数年的竹马周震南，他们的过去和如今，像是一道无形的阻碍，时常让自己情绪失控。不久前在车上小酌了几口的张颜齐，起身，快步走向隔壁姚琛的房间。

“齐齐，你怎么还没睡？明早我们还要飞北京呢。”  
“我想吃蛋炒饭配老干妈，你答应过的。”  
“那也得等我们回北京才能兑现啊，这里什么都没有。”

张颜齐有些醉意，他单手将姚琛搂进房间，一脚将房门关好，随后把人按在一侧的墙上。“可我现在就想吃嘛，姚老师，你身上一股老干妈的味道，让我闻一下解解馋吧。”他将头埋在姚琛肩窝，鼻尖划过细小的汗毛，轻触皮肤。

自然是没有老干妈味儿的，他身上，皆是好闻的清香。

“没有吧，我今天没吃老干妈啊。”姚琛将领口上拉，闻了起来，衣衫下的好光景一览无遗。张颜齐不明白，只是一个普通的动作，这人怎么能做到如此勾魂。

他现在有些怀疑，对方是在刻意引诱自己。微醉的张颜齐不再冷静，他想进一步试探姚琛的心意，于是他抓住姚琛的手腕，示意对方看向自己。

“今天戴着仓鼠帽往我怀里扑的是谁，嗯？”张颜齐紧紧搂住姚琛的腰身，一米八几的男人，在他面前竟如此娇小可口。他凑近姚琛的耳垂，低声问： “姚老师，你是真的不明白吗？”  
“齐齐，你是不是太累了，要不先回去休息吧。有心事的话，我们回北京再聊。”姚琛轻抚他的发尾，再到他的后背，像是在努力安慰一只巨型拉布拉多。温柔如水的回应，谁人能捕捉真相。

“唉，我真是拿你没办法啊。”

张颜齐缓缓抬头，精致的下垂眼无辜地看向他。也许再努力一点，时间再长一些，他就能明白吧。自己目前能做的，无非是在他身边，陪伴扶持，以及等候。这时，有人敲响了房门。

“姚琛，姚琛！你在吗？”

又是周震南。张颜齐一手捂住姚琛的嘴，另一只手做了噤声的动作，放低声音：“仓鼠老师，我们玩个游戏吧。”

三个人的房间紧挨着，周震南听到门外有“异样”，怀疑张颜齐进了姚琛房间，就随便找了个理由来敲门。然而过了许久，无人回应，也无人为他开门。

周震南在门外急到跺脚，连发了几条微信给姚琛，甚至点开了视频通话。突然，门开了，姚琛和张颜齐敷着面膜，用手机自带的手电筒照向自己的脸，毫无预兆地出现在周震南面前。

“啊！”周震南的确是吓了一跳，在罪魁祸首刺耳的笑声里，逐渐平复心情。  
“我先回去休息了，明天见，今晚多谢姚老师帮我敷面膜。”张颜齐昂首阔步走回了自己的房间，走之前还不忘向姚琛投去一个飞吻。周震南不再管他，仰头看向姚琛。

“姚琛，他来找你干什么？”  
“张老师饿了，还非说我身上有老干妈味道，要闻。可能是喝醉了，哈哈哈。”

周震南望着笑容单纯的姚琛，为他的迟钝感到又气又无奈，踮脚，勾住姚琛的后颈，在他肩膀上咬了一口。

带着狠劲，却没有真用力。看见姚琛另一侧肩窝上有一抹绯红的痕迹，联想方才姚琛的话，烦闷得要命。

“姚老师，注意防狼，尤其是野狼。”  
“什么野狼，话说南南你怎么又咬我。”  
“没什么，你早点休息，记得锁门。”

周震南转身离开，帮姚琛带上了门。

凌晨一点，张颜齐收到了一条微信。  
「如此利用他的纯真，是不是太卑鄙了。」  
「不加以强迫或是威胁，是这场竞争的底线，追求的手段是否清新并非重点。况且说到卑鄙，我猜，你刚刚又咬他了吧。」

对方没有回复，张颜齐关掉手机，进入到艺人弥足珍贵的睡眠时间。再过几个小时，就又能与那人见面了。

数人夺魁，不达终点，竞争就不会停息。


End file.
